Tomb Raider: A Survivor Is Born
by Simba W
Summary: Lara Croft has survived the hellish nightmare of Yomatai, but the adventure was only starting. Lara started to go worldwide and she just didn't feel comfortable or safe when she was out. So she has Sam call for a personal bodyguard. Who they get is very surprising because it's someone from their past that they had to let go long ago. Enjoy! AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Apr. 10th 2013: 8:55 pm - Roland's Bar

London, England

"JJ! I don't want to leave!" I looked over to the bartender. "Yo! Get me another beer pleashh!"

God, my slurring was getting even worse. I should stop drinking and leave with JJ...

But then again, I don't think so.

"Adrian! Come on! WE. NEED. TO. LEAVE!"

"No I think I'm gonna stay." I tried to get up, but I fell on my ass as soon as I got up.

"Adrian, please come on! We have to leave!"

I glared at him. "Why?"

He glared back, but he didn't say anything. He just pointed over to a group of people that had sat down at a table. I studied each of them as best as I could study with my drunken, blurry vision.

One was a big Asian guy with...no way! That was Jonah Maiava. I looked around to the others and was surprised by the sight.

Samantha Nishimura, Joslin Reyes, and Lara Croft!

I couldn't believe this! Why are they here and not at a fancy restaurant where there was less of a chance of them getting killed?!

I could've stayed there, staring at them for all eternity, but JJ picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me out to the car despite my protests.

"JJ! I want to talk to Lara! Remember how we'd always hang out with her and Sam?!"

"Don't remind me about Sam..." JJ grumbled. I huffed. Why did he always have to be so goddamn grumpy? I was about to ask him that, but I stopped when I heard a shout.

"JJ! Rian!"

My eyes widened. It was Lara! Lara remembered us! I smiled and waved at her before JJ dumped me in the front seat of his Suburban. I saw him wave at Lara too before getting in the truck and driving away.

Great.

Now I'm probably not going to see her for another 50 years all because of my brother...

_**A/N**_

_**Hi there! My name is Alexis W and this is my story of Tomb Raider. Some of the chapters will not be as long as others, but I'll try my best to make you guys happy! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TR CHARACTERS! I will be posting longer chapters than this one that's for sure!**_

_**And here's a description of Adrian McCullen:**_

_"Adrian_

_Real Name: Adrian McCullen_

_Nationality: British, African_

_Citizenship: English and Japanese speaking_

_Occupation: Recently graduated Body Guard and Archaeologist_

_Interests: Rock Climbing & Hiking, Research & Boxing_

_Physical Appearance: In this story she has long, wavy brown hair; chocolate brown eyes and pretty strong due to climbing Mt. Everest and others and she can be pretty rebellious at times like Sam, which is how Sam and Adrian became friends._

_Actors: Lisa Marcos _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

London, England

Apr. 11 2013: 10:05 am - McCullen's Residence

Beep, beep, beep!

"Five more minutes!"

Beep, beep, beep!

"Three more minutes then!"

Beep, beep, beep!

"Uhg!" I got up and struggled across the room to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and stripped before getting in the shower.

After I got out of the shower, I went to my closet. I put on a black shirt, black skinny jeans, black work boots, and a black belt. I_ had _to wear all black because I'm going to start my new bodyguard job today. I don't know who I'm bodyguarding, but I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy it.

"Adrian! Get down here! You're going to be late for your new job!" JJ shouted. I sighed.

"I'm almost done!" I shouted back. "But where's my holster, my hand-cuffs, and my stun gun?!"

"I have them! I didn't want you to do anything stupid last night while you were drunk!"

"I wasn't drunk." I went downstairs and grabbed my things from my brother. "Do you know who I'm bodyguarding?"

"Nope. Not at all." JJ had this look on his face that meant he _did _know. I glared at him before I walked out of the door and headed straight to my truck. My truck was a black Chevrolet Suburban. Typical bodyguard truck.

I got in and drove to the address I was givin. There wasn't much traffic on the road which made it easier and quicker to get there. And when I got there, I was greeted by a _huge _site. The house was huge. There was a lot of glass windows, white walls patios...wow. My mansion doesn't even have as many windows as this one.

I pulled up to the gate and was about to beep in, but the gate opened immediately.

"Okay..." I was kind of nervous. Mostly because whoever it was, was definitely expecting me.

I drove slowly down the driveway into the garage and parked in the first parking spot I seen. I got out of my truck and walked out of the garage, to the front door.

I knocked on the door until Winston answered. He was actually surprised to see me.

"Adrian? Is that you? My gosh you have grown! Come in, come in! I'll have Miss Croft and Miss Nishimura down here in a minute!"

I was surprised. I was Lara's and Sam's bodyguard?! Why didn't JJ tell me?

I came in and stood by the doorway, as if I was guarding it. Winston went upstairs to get Sam and Lara. I waited about 5 minutes before Winston came back downstairs with a frown.

"I don't think Lara and Sam are here right now."

I sighed. Might as well wait.

Despite the disappointment, Winston smiled. "I heard your birthday is tomorrow."

I smiled a little. "Yeah. At least I have something else to look forward to."

Winston nodded. "Yes. Now let me show you to your room. I am sure you will want to settle for a bit."

I nodded, the excitment rubbing off.

**_A/N_**

**_Another Chapter up! Hope you guys enjoy._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

April 11th 2013: 12:34 am - Croft Manor

London, England

I woke up in a bed that was comfortable, but wasn't exactly mine. It felt new. Oh wait. I almost forgot that I was in the Croft Manor. I heard a few voices coming from downstairs, but I didn't think anything of it. _Probably just some of the maids, _I thought.

And damn was I wrong!

I got out of the Oh-So-Comfy-Bed and got dressed into my bodyguard uniform. Even though it was my birthday, I was still scheduled to work; I actually kind of liked the idea though. Maybe I'd get to see Sam and Lara today.

I opened my bedroom door and started quietly down the hallway to the stairs, but soon stopped by a bedroom door when I heard those voices again.

"-it's going to be a _surprise!_ Come on Lara! We need to get down there and surprise her! We haven't seen Adrian in sooo long!"

"Sam I have to finish this! I'll be down there in a few minutes. This research _has _to get done." Wow. Lara's voice had gotten a little more deeper over the years.

"Lara come on! Please! Do this for Ad-ri-an!" I heard some scuffling; as if Sam was trying to pull Lara off of something.

I heard a small huff and a "fine" before I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I panicked and hid in a closet that was right next to the door Lara and Sam walked out of.

"Sam, did you hear something?"

"Yeah. It was probably her waking up! Come on! We need to warn the others downstairs to hurry up with the stuff!"

I could tell Lara hesitated before hurrying downstairs with Sam. I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. _That, was close. _I thought.

I slouched a little before walking slowly down the stairs, a sleepy expression cast on my face. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked up at the decorations acting like I was confused as to why they were there. I pointed and asked point blankly,

"Why are ther-"

"_**SURPRISE!" **_

I literally fell on my ass in surprise. Honestly, I never expected _that _to happen.

I got up after everyone bursted into laughter. I started to laugh too; that is, until I saw that that had gotten _recorded!_ Sam and JJ had been recording the whole time! My mouth hung open in disbelief. I regained my composure and said out flatly,

"I hate you."

I heard some more laughter before I looked at everyone that was there.

Lara, Sam, Reyes, Alisha, Jonah, JJ, Winston, Allister, Mr. & Mrs.'s Nishimura, and Bob.

Everyone came over and either shook my hand or gave me a hug. Then everyone started to talk amongst themselves. I tried to look for Lara, but she seemed to disappear somewhere.

I almost gave up, until I spotted her by Sam and JJ. I walked through the croud to get to them, but when I got to Sam and JJ, Lara wasn't there.

I was about to turn around, but I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me while soft lips pressed against the side of my neck. I chuckled. I missed her.

Lara chuckled softly and let go. I turned around and hugged her before pulling back.

I looked into her hazel/brown eyes and said stupidly while holding out my hand, "Hi! I'm Adrian McCullen. Nice to meet you Lady Croft!"

I got punched in the shoulder for that while I laughed my butt off.

"Okay okay! I'm done! But it _is_ really nice to see you again! I haven't seen you in soo many years Lara!"

"I know! It _has_ been a little long. Perhaps a little _too_ long." Lara and I chuckled.

I pulled her over to the couch and we sat down, savoring each others presence.

"So I heard you're going on yet another adventure! Where exactly are you going?"

Lara looked at me before saying, "I'll tell you about it after the party. We still have a lot to do today! I just talked to Sam and she's going to take us to Roland's in a few."

"Okay! Wait, what about Alisha?"

"We talked Reyes into letting Alisha come with all of us because we didn't want Alisha getting left behind."

I nodded and smiled. It really _wouldn't _be right if Alisha wasn't there.

I heard Sam yell something before everyone started to scramble out of the door. I gave Lara a confused look. But she just smiled and got up, nodding her head indicating to follow her. My guess was that we were either going to Roland's Bar, or we were going to the beach.

Uh well. Either way I knew it was going to be a reaally awsome birthday.

_**A/N **_

_**I really hope you guys liked this!And I don't know if you guys noticed, but there was a little hint of Lara/Adrian...Read more to find out what will happen with those two.**_

_**And I know I should've had this up a few day ago, but...ah! I don't have any excuses what-so-ever! Anyway, enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

April 11th 2013: 1:01 pm - East Coast London Beach

London, England

I was currently lying down in the sand next to Lara while Alisha, Sam, and JJ played in the water. I wasn't going to go in the water because of the fact that I had to protect Lara from any hazards (Even though we were all at the beach alone), and the only clothes I had were the ones I had on. If Lara would've told me where we were going, I would've brought extra clothes.

"Ri-Ri! Lara! Come on! Play with us please?!" The 14 year-old was begging soo much, I just couldn't resist.

"Lara? You comin'?" I looked over at Little-Miss-Bookworm.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!" I glared at her. I knew she wouldn't budge, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I took the book out of her hand and threw it behind me (which earned me a death glare). Then I stood up, grabbed her, and threw her over my shoulder despite her protests.

She tried to struggle out of my grasp, but my grasp on her legs was too strong. I started to walk towards the water and after a few minutes of hopeless struggling, she stopped.

I walked over to a small boardwalk thing. I had the _perfect_ plan, but I needed to get JJ to do the same thing to Sam and Alisha. I looked over to them, then I looked over to Reyes for permission. She looked to me and nodded her head, a playful gleam in her eyes.

I looked back over to JJ. "JJ! Get Sam and Alisha and come here!"

JJ looked to me, getting the message quickly. He picked up Alisha and picked up Sam and threw them over his shoulder. He walked over here with no problem; as if Sam and Alisha were empty sacks.

JJ walked up and stood next to me. He raised his eyebrow, asking a silent question. _Ready?_

I smiled, signaling that I was ready.

"Come on guys don't do this to us!"

"I'll get my momma on ya'll!"

"I can't swim!" As soon as Lara said that, we all started laughing.

JJ and I got in our stance, and started to run. We jumped off of the small (but long) boardwalk last minute.

While in the air, I threw Lara away from me and we all splashed in the water individually.

Sam and Alisha came up almost immediately. JJ, Lara, and I came up last.

"We are going to kill you!" Lara, Sam, and Alisha said simultaneously.

JJ and I exchanged wide-eyed looks. And as soon as the girls started to swim toward us, we turned around and swam to shore.

But of course, bad luck always seems to happen to us.

Sam and Alisha caught up to JJ, while Lara caught up to me.

She wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me under with her. If I wasn't close to Lara, this probably would've been awkward.

I tried my best to punch her, but we were underwater. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her until I we were nose to nose, eye to eye.

The water was cristal clear, which made it easier to see her hazel/brown eyes. Butterflies started swarming in my stomach as we got closer to each other. And they only got worse when she kissed me.

God I love my birthday.

_**A/N **_

_**Well here you are! Another chapter of TR: A survivor is Born haha! Hope you guys enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

April 11th 2013: 1:23 pm - East Coast London Beach

London, England

Lara and I surfaced to catch our breaths. The others were already on shore, so we went to shore. My mind was still swimming in exstacy from what just happened. We walked over to the others who were all joking around. Reyes was the first to notice us.

"So how did it go?"

Everyone turned to us. I looked over to Lara, who was currently blushing.

"N-nothing! I s-sank to the bottom and almost drowned but-"

"-but I saved her! Yeah, I um, swam down and saved her."

No one seemed to buy it, do to the smirks on all their faces.

JJ said, "Oh I'm pretty sure you drowned, but not exactly in water Rian."

"_**JJ!"**_ I screamed as everyone (including Lara) started laughing.

I ran and jumped on JJ's back and started pummelling him on his back.

Lara and the others ran over and pried me off of him.

Reyes chuckled. "Come on guys. We've got to get back to the mansion. We _are _going to Africa right?"

"Yeah we are! Woot woot!" Sam yelled. She ran to the truck with us trailing behind her.

"I'm really looking forward to _this_ present. Thank you guys. It's _really_ to much to ask for."

"No problem Rian," Lara wrapped an arm around my torso. "But it looks like we'll have to plan even _more_ stuff for Alisha though."

"Boo yeah!" Alisha fist pumped the air. We all laughed before getting into the truck. Reyes and Jonah in the front - Sam, JJ, and Alisha in the middle - and Lara and I in the back.

I leaned into Lara's side and got a little bit of shut-eye until we got to the mansion.

I felt a gentle shake on my shoulder.

"Rian." Lara whispered. "We're here. Let's get our stuff ready for tomorrow because our flight is really early in the morning."

I nodded. I _really _didn't want to get up, but I did. I got out of the truck and went inside of the mansion. I ran up the stairs and walked over to my assigned bodyguard room. I grabbed a suitcase and put some clothes in it. I didn't put any of my weapons in it because I wasn't allowed to bring weapons on the plane. Luckily I had family in Africa who had some weapons waiting for me. _A/N: LEGAL WEAPONS!_

I zipped up my suitcase and took it to Lara's room. I walked over to Lara's door and opened it slowly and quietly. Lara was on her bed, reading a book on Ancient History.

I slowly closed the door behind me and tip-toed over to her. When I got to the edge, I crouched and put my suitcase down before moving to the side of the bed. I stood up and straddled her, taking the book out of her hands.

She jumped a little, but I leaned down and kissed her. I trailed my hand down and slipped it under her shirt. Lara moaned.

I pulled back and took my hand out of her shirt, which earned me a groan in disappointment. But I wasn't gonna let it stop there.

I pulled Lara's shirt over her head and continued to kiss her. My hands went to Lara's pant zipper and unzipped them. My hands went into her undergarments and went straight her slick, wet skin. Lara moaned really loud.

"Rian!" Lara arched into me when I moved into her. I kissed the side of her neck.

I was going to make her beg for me tonight...

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry guys! I just had to LOL! I know the last part sucked, but I thought you guys would like to see more Adrian/Lara. Hope you guys enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

April 11th, 2013 - 8:36 - Croft Manor

London, England

We stayed in bed for about 8 hours because we were tired out. Lara had fallen asleep after what we had finished about two hours ago so I decided to just lay there and take in her features. I got a little startled when someone knocked on the door.

"One minute!" I half shouted and half whispered. I hurriedly got up and got dressed in my boxers and Lara's red hoodie. I walked quietly to Lara and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Then I went over to her bedroom door and opened it. I was startled to see a man and a woman, that looked somewhat like Lara, standing there.

The woman spoke in a soft British accent. "Is Lara in here by any chance?"

I nodded. But then I started to feel nervous being around them. "Yeah she is...but she's aleep..."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Are you her girlfriend? Not to be rude or anything."

My eyes widened. "Um, uh, uh-m..." I kept stuttering. "Yeah, yeah I am. But we've known each other since 1st grade. If I may ask, who are you sir?"

The man's eyes crinkled. "I am Richard Croft; a crazy archaeologist as people like to refer to me hehe. And by this woman here, this is Amelia Croft; my fellow mate and wife."

If it was possible my eyes widened even more. "I remember you guys! I'd always come over here with my mom and we'd all go outside and camp in the backyard!"

Mr. and Mrs.'s Crofts eyes also widened a little. Mrs. Croft spoke. "Adrian! My gosh it's been years! Richard, come over here!"

Mr. Croft came over and joined us in our group hug. I laughed a little. When we broke apart I looked at them.

"Lara's not awake right now though. I'll have her come down as soon as she wakes."

They both nodded and gave me an individual hug each before going downstairs. I went inside the bedroom quietly closing the door behind me. What I wasn't expecting though, was Lara standing there when I turned around.

She gave me a smile. "Who were you talking to?"

I laughed nervously. "Um, some uh relatives! Yeah, relatives of yours!"

My eyes widened again when she came up to me and gently pushed me against the wall. "What relatives Rian?"

I was trying not to get distracted by the fact that Lara waas still butt-naked. "Um, y-your parents Lara. They came here to see you."

Lara backed up a little and looked me in the eye to make sure that I wasn't lying. I've never lied to her before so I highly doubted she thought I was lying at all.

"I'm going to go downstairs, okay?" Lara kissed me before putting on a bra, boxers, some sweatpants, and a hoodie. "I'll be back up."

But before she walked out, she caught the devilish smirk on my face. She raised an eyebrow.

"And don't -" She started tracing circles on my abdomen. "-touch-" Her hand slowly made its way lower. "-Anything."

She removed her hand from its place and pecked me on the cheek before headed downstairs.

"YOU'RE SUCH A TEASE LARA CROFT!" I shouted after her.

I went over to my bed and layed down. I was two seconds from going to sleep when I heard a crash from downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

April 11th, 2013 - 8:55 - Croft Manor

London, England

After the crash, I started hearing shouting and glass breaking. I immediately put a black tanktop and some sweats on before heading downstairs.

I ran downstairs to see Lara and Richard shouting at each other. Amelia was trying to calm them down but her soothing words were drowned out by their shouting. I looked around to see broken glass sitting against a wall and broken glass on the table.

I went to stand by Amelia, who looked ready to beat the living daylights out of both of them. She shook her head and looked at me, "Is there any chance you could get Lara to calm down while I get Richard to calm down?"

I nodded, "I'll try my best."

I went over to Lara and reached to put a hand on her arm as a soothing gesture. But, before I even touched her arm, Lara pushed her father and almost took a swing at him. I intervened and caught her hand. I was about to tell them that the fighting was ridiculous, but then I felt something hard and solid connect with my right cheek. Everything went black.

I regretted waking up as soon as the migrain hit me. That and my jaw had gotten broken somehow. I didn't remember anything as far as going to touch Lara's shoulder to calm her down. Everything was a blank. "Mmm..."

"Adrian?"

I jumped off the bed and landed on my feet. But nausea hit me hard and I landed on my knees. I felt like I was going to throw up.

I almost fell on my stomach, but Lara caught me and gently hauled me up back onto the bed. I couldn't see Lara in the dark, but I could smell. She smelled freshly of mud, blood, concrete, and burnt stuff.

I reached over to touch Lara's face, but she backed away. I caught her hand before she could back away any further though.

"Lara? What's wrong?" I turned the bedside lamp on and finally took a good look at her. I gasped at her condition.

Lara had a very deep cut on her neck; she had bruises, knicks, and bad burns from her neck down. Blood covered her skin and what was left of her scorched clothes.

Lara was avoiding eye contact with me as she spoke, "I got into a...car accident."

I shook my head as my mind tried to wrap around those words. Car accident was all I heard. "C'mon."

I led her to the bathroom and helped her carefully take her clothes off. I didn't want to touch any of her wounds, so the process was slow, but we eventually got everything off.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and buried my nose in her neck, avoiding the deep cut.

"Get cleaned up and I'll patch up your wounds. Okay?"

Lara nodded and turned around to kiss me. I kissed her back gently, but pulled away so she could shower, "Get clean, Croft!"

Lara grinned a little and rolled her eyes. I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me, and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I was greeted by Lara's parents, whom were making eggs and toast. Jonah, Jojo, Sam, Reyes, Bob, and Alisha were sitting at the table eating.

Reyes was the first to notice me. "You okay Adrian? Lara punched you pretty hard."

I nodded, "What happened? I don't remember anything after I almost touched Lara's shoulder."

Richard answered, "Lara and I were arguing when things started to get physical. You came running down and went over to Lara to try to calm her down. Before you could do anything though, she pushed me and almost punched me, but you caught her hand. You must've surprised her pretty good because she punched you in your jaw. Then she left after that. She looked like she was in shock after she saw that she hit you. I blame myself for that happening, but Yamatai had also changed her for better and worse."

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Lara patched up and dressed in a button-up shirt with a black tanktop, black jeans, and her brown hiking boots. She glared at her father.

"I'm not using Yamatai as an excuse anymore. That was merely out of my own actions and I apologize for that Rian. Maybe the reason I lashed out like that was because you were gone for years and now you show up thinking everything would be alright!"

Richard's face turned a light shade of red. "I'm trying to apologize for my actions Lara! But you should also remember that I was, and still am, an archaeologist! It was business!"

"Oh! So you dying was business?! How would you feel if I died, came back here out of nowhere, and just called it business?!"

And here they go again. They were both shouting at each other in the kitchen. Everyone forgot about breakfast and hurriedly scurried out. I literally yelled, "Stop the fucking arguing!"

Lara and her father both stopped, but didn't even glance at me. They were too busy glaring at each other. Lara growled, "I don't want to see you. Maybe next time you'll give me a warning before you show up."

Lara walked out of the door without looking back. I almost went after her, but Lara sensed my intentions and yelled, "I need to be alone right now Rian! Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I love you!" She got in her car and drove off somewhere.

I haven't seen her since.

Days, weeks, and months passed by since I've heard or seen Lara. She hadn't been on the news and no friends of mine have seen her. I'd tried calling her phone, I've emailed her, but nothing's come up. I went to the cellphone place and asked about her plan, but they said she had her account de-activated. After that, there was nothing I could possibly do.

But then, 8 months later, I turn on the tv and see her in an interview with unfamiliar people. Lara seemed very close to them and they were all smiling and joking around with the interviewer.

"What the fuck Croft?!" I yelled/growled. Sam came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. She was about to ask me what was wrong, but then she glanced at the tv. Her eyes immediately turned into confusion.

"Why the hell is Lara in an interview? And who are those people?"

We listened closely to the program to hear what they were saying.

The interviewer spoke, "So, on your expedition to find the lost city of Atlantis, what were you forced to eat, as there had not been any food on board?"

A girl with blond hair, sitting next to Lara, answered, "We were forced to eat fish..."

I didn't pay attention to what she was saying. I was busy studying Lara from the screen. She had a little more scars than usual, but not too many. Her jaw looked stronger and more shaped; her eyes seemed more sharper; her lips a little more fuller; and her hair seemed more dark. Let's just put it like this, she looked way more healthier than she had that last time I saw her. I shook my head and turned off the tv. I stood there, staring blankly at the tv, thinking where Lara could have been these past months and thinking why the hell he hadn't even said hi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

April 11th, 2013 - 9:06 - Croft Manor

London, England

When the others saw Lara Croft on that tv with new people, we all knew that real shit was gonna go down if she even tried communicating with us again. Sam and I were still confused about the whole ordeal and it was very frustrating.

Everyone had gathered in the family room of the Croft Manor and we started planning things out. I was the first to come up with a possible plan.

"It's simple," I snorted. "We get the hell outta and show her what she gets for leaving and finding another team and possible mate."

Sam frowned. "Well, one, I don't think that's such a bad idea. I mean, after all, from what I gathered she has a new camera man and a new, very experienced crew. Why not show her what she lost? And Adrian, I thought you and Lara were still together? You guys are, or were, inseparable."

I shook my head. "I dunno. She kind of made it clear that we were done when she left to be '"alone"' for eight months and a half."

Reyes and Bob grunted; Jonah, Sam, and Alisha gave me sad looks; Mr. & Mrs. Nishimura were buried in their work, not paying any attention; Mr. & Mrs. Croft were looking anywhere but me with guilty expressions.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. What the hell was I supposed to do? Why would Lara leave like this and block off everyone, including me?

I sighed again and got up. "Imma get some sleep guys. We leave tomorrow and see where we go from there. We don't wanna leave any sooner than the morning, cause Lara'll be here by then. Night."

I left the family room and went upstairs to my room. I layed down and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

April 12th, 2013 - 7:22 - Croft Manor

London, England

I didn't have any dreams that night, which was weird. I'd usually have dreams full of unicorns that ate ponies and pooped rainbows, literally. I got up and got dressed in a black compression shirt, black jeans with a red bandana hanging out of my back pocket, and a light brown vest.

I grabbed my suitcase and went downstairs. Everyone had already cleared out, so all I had to do was get in my car and leave.

I went outside and went straight to my truck. I put my belongings in it and got in. I started it up and backed out of the driveway. I got a call just as I had started driving. I sighed and looked around me to make sure there was no cops, and when I made sure it was all clear I answered the call while I drove.

"Hello? Adrian herr." The reply I got made me freak the hell out.

"It's a friend of Lara's. She sent me to check up on you. Where the hell do you think you're going little missy?"

I looked behind me and saw a black car following me. I laughed into the phone and then yelled,

"Get the fuck out of my sight buddy! Oh but before you do-" I rolled down my window and poked my head out of it. "TELL LARA I SAID TO GO FUCK HERSELF, JACKASS!"

I hung up and sped around the cars that were in my way. I did so for a few minutes and then decided to look behind me. He was still there. Great. I sighed (I seem to do that a lot now), better let the others know that I'm getting followed and that I'm not going to be at the place for a little bit.

I called Reyes. It rung two times before she picked up. "Hey Ri. Where the hell are you? We've been at the airport for hours waiting for you."

"Sorry about that. And sorry ahead of time because I'm not gonna be there for the second one either. I'm being followed by this guy that was sent to check up on me by Lara. He's the camera guy Lara has in her crew I think."

I could Reyes make an irritated noise. "Alright. Just stay c-_c-alm-h-ello-?"_

The call ended there. Either Reyes' phone lost connection, or the bastard behind me is blocking my connection. Shit. I sighed and just decided to go to the airport. Let's see if this guy can keep up with me in the croud of people.

It was about an hour ride there and I started to get bored about 30 minutes into the ride, so I started to sing out of all things.

"-the breakers gonna break break break break break and the fakers gonna fake fake fake fake fake, baby, I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake, shake it off, shake it of-" A loud boom ended my singing.

I immediately turned around to see that that guy had attempted to throw a grenade at my truck. I growled and swerved to the side of the highway, avoiding another grenade. I could see the airport from where I was at about 2 miles ahead of me. I hurried up and pulled to the side of an exit and sped down the street to airport.

I looked behind me again, and for once I was able to breathe. I lost him, or so I thought. Just as I looked back in front of me, Lara was standing in the middle of the road, giving me a somewhat hurt look.

"What the fu-" I was about to stop, and I did, but not in the way any of us would've expected. When I heard the semi beep, I only had a second to look out of my window before the semi slammed into the side of truck. Even though I only saw that one truck, it seemed as if two trucks slammed into me from both sides. Everything went black after that.

I woke up in a great deal of pain. I was still in my truck, trapped from the twisted metal that surrounded me. Plus, there was a big piece of metal stuck in my left leg. I was careful with it when I tried to move to look for a way out. When I didn't see a way out, I yelled for help. I could hear voices from outside of the wreckage, so why not?

After I yelled for help two times, I heard Reyes' voice come through. "Ri?! Are you alright? How bad are your injuries?"

I grunted. "Not that bad! Just a, uh, little piece of metal stuck in my leg! Do you think they can get me out?!"

"Yeah. The police were wondering if there were any survivors, but they didn't want to start cutting through until they knew that there were."

"Okay. I'm all the way at the bottom. How long do you think it's gonna take?"

"About an hour or so." Reyes said, loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay." I said, full of relief. I thought I heard Reyes clear her throat uncomfortably. "What's wrong?"

Reyes was silent for a minute. "Someone's here to see you."

I had a pretty good idea of who it was. "Oh okay. Um, tell her I said to wait until I'm out of the wreckage please?"

"Actually, it's not Lara. It's a guy sent by Lara. He just wanted to make sure you were alright. He said he needed to know if you were alive because Lara was getting worried."

I shouted an oh and stayed silent until the police arrived. They brung chainsaws and started to chainsaw away at the metal.

About 2 or 3 hours later, they final got me out. They wanted to take me to a hospital, but I'd told them that I'd be fine. A little hole in my leg wasn't a big deal.

I went over to Reyes and Sam, whom were looking very relieved to see me. Reyes shook her head when she saw that I had rejected being taken to the hospital while Sam smirked.

"And I thought Lara was stubborn."

I laughed and punched Sam in the arm. Reyes sighed and gave me a pat on the shoulder. We walked to the airport that was only 3 blocks away. We gave the lady our tickets and got on board. I sat down by a window, next to an empty seat.

Jesus, if I'd have known that my seat was next to Lara's, I would've been more than glad to switch with another passenger. But of course, I didn't know.

Lara came over and sat down next to me. I didn't dare pay any attention to her. Instead, I looked out of the window and fell asleep soon after.

Damn, what a long day.


End file.
